


Trigger

by OriMomo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Badass Theo, Hurt Theo, Kidnapped, M/M, Pack, Pack Dynamics, Pep talks, Protective Liam, Protective Theo, Rescue Mission, Sassy, Stiles gets soft, anchor, big brother theo, derek knows all, poor nolan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriMomo/pseuds/OriMomo
Summary: I left it as not rated, it's basically fine if you can watch teen wolf the only difference is I used the F-bomb a few timesWhen Theo get's kidnapped and the pack safe him and discover what his trigger his, and it's not what they expected.  Liam also lays down the law and becomes a total psychology professor and debunks every theory about Theo being evil in 30 seconds so no one can say shit because he's tired of that horse crap and want's the boy to just smile.They also are just dysfunctional as hell because they just are.. they try thEIR BEST
Relationships: Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Malia Tate
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years~~ Stay Safe, have fun, and be positive~~ It's your life <3
> 
> imma also just specify who is in the pack since people make people come back to life all the time (me included Brett is fine i refuse to admit that happened but whatever mate)  
> Scott, Derek isn't but here is helping, Liam, Malia, Stiles, Lydia, Mason, Corey, Nolan, Theo 
> 
> I know I know I forgot Alec, I HAVE PROBLEMS GETTING INTO HIM HE WAS AROUND SO LITTLE ALSKDJF I will try to love the puppy more

His sneakers squeaked against the floor of the McCall house as he paced back and forth repeatedly and Melissa tried to be understanding of the boys nerves but she could see him making tread marks on her wood floors from not picking his feet up enough. The door opened and Liam stopped making her breathe a sigh of relief for her aching floors. 

"Did you smell it? Did you find him? I couldn't do it, why couldn't I do it?" His voice tumbled out faster and faster as his nerves twitched and overworked.

Scott looked at his beta with a sad expression as he continued inside and another person came in behind, not the person he was hoping for either. Derek Hale followed and shut the door behind him his mood distant and melancholy as always. 

"We caught his scent Liam and we know where he is but we need to talk before we get into this, as a pack." Scott said and Liam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Theo is out there and we know where he is and you want to sit around and have a pack meeting?" Liam asked his voice raising in pitch as he bounced on his heels, his body practically begging to go out and get Theo.

"You couldn't find him because you're overwhelmed. You smell him everywhere even if it's old the scent is strong and it's assaulting your senses because that's your wolf trying to keep you calm." Derek said and Liam stopped and looked at Derek with a puzzled face.

He looked around the house and hated to admit he was right, he catch the scent of Theo out by the woods but couldn't follow it. It was as if he was in every direction, every place he had ever been suddenly smelled like Theo was just there. Scott's house smelled like Theo and Liam knew he hadn't been there in almost 2 weeks now but the pillow on the couch still had his scent on it just barely from where he sat for a movie night 2 Friday's ago.

"Why? Why would it heighten his scent to keep me calm?" Liam asked softly and Derek gave him a gentle smile, one he didn't expect out of the older male.

"Because he is your anchor and that's why you're so on edge knowing he is in some kind of danger right now. We are having a pack meeting to prepare everyone to go in and get him." Derek explained being firm but gentle at the same time and Scott was thankful for the other. He wasn't mad at Liam or disappointed but it was odd that he anchored himself with Theo still so it was new ground for everyone.

"My.. anchor." Liam widened his eyes and Scott smiled.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm glad you found an anchor." Scott said seriously before going into the kitchen where his mom had retreated and getting his phone out to get the rest of the pack over asap.

It only took maybe 20 minutes before they were all there and Liam hadn't moved from where he was standing his brain still wracking the fact Theo was his anchor, of course he was. Anytime he got overwhelmed or angry and his eyes got close to flickering or his heart would start beating too fast, anytime he'd feel his claws start to peak out Theo just seemed to know, to be there. He would make a joke or snide comment to whoever was pissing Liam off, if it was a teacher Theo would just poke his leg under the table or desk, sometimes he even just grabbed the beta's hand and play with his fingers saying he found them pretty. It was like he just knew he could instantly calm him down and he did.

"So what is the emergency?" Malia asked as they all moved inside the living room and made very noticeable glances at Derek who hadn't been around since the Hunters tried taking over.

"Theo went missing we all noticed and I know most of you played it off as him ditching town and being unreliable but he didn't, he was kidnapped. Derek and I found him thanks to Liam catching his scent.. and he's been held hostage in town." Scott said seriously but started slow so everyone could process it.

"Wait, we're doing a rescue mission for Theo?" Stiles said with wide eyes.

"Yeah because he matters just as much as you do Stiles." Liam snapped his eyes flaring gold and Derek bit his lip before placing a firm hand on the beta's shoulder.

"Theo is Liam's anchor and we are going to get him back. We have to be mentally prepared because they have had him for two weeks now and we don't know what they have been doing or why. Assuming they are trying to come after your pack you'd want to get him back before they got him to talk to them right? Hunters can be extremely inhumane and no matter what you think about Theo it's wrong to leave him with them." Derek said seriously and the room was quiet before small muttering was heard and agreements. Nolan winced at the hunters comment but the past was the past and he was trying to redeem himself now, maybe that was why he felt himself drawn to Theo in a way, both trying to move past the past.

"I didn't think he'd leave, he's too far up Liam's ass to ditch." Mason said and Liam growled at his friend before rolling his eyes.

"Let's go get him back then." Lydia said and they all nodded and got up.

\--

Going to the abandoned Electric factory Scott remembered Kira almost dying here and instead igniting her Kitsune powers here, Beacon Hills just never stopped it seemed. Breaking apart they snuck through the building to try and find the best way to do this with as little fighting as possible, especially because they didn't know if Theo would be in any condition to fight his way out.

Corey snuck inside and disabled the camera's first making it easier for the rest of them to sneak along the edges and inside without risking getting caught. Derek, Scott, and Liam all moved through the tunnels underneath before coming through the basement. Taking down the guard down there quietly and hiding him they snuck through and found Corey and Stiles on the inside. Malia was guarding the back exist and keeping an eye for any backup from the outside while Nolan was on the roof keeping an eye out. Lydia was out front by the van and keeping an eye out and ready to scream her head off if anything bad was going to happen while Mason was in the van ready to throw it in drive the second they got in the car.

"Why are you inside, I thought you were staying outside because it's dangerous?" Scott whispered at Stiles with an annoyed face and Derek rolled his eyes at the two.

"No shit it's dangerous our entire friendship is dangerous. Corey needed me to get past the security system and I'm the only person who went to the FBI and knows how to bypass that shit." Stiles quipped and Derek snorted.

"I don't give a fuck let's just go." Liam said with a glare and Stiles widened his eyes before motioning to continue walking. They did but stopped when Derek pulled Liam back and they froze behind some crates. Corey touched Stiles shoulder and soon they all linked together and let Corey blend them into the background glad that his ability could transfer to other people.

Moving together they saw a large metal wall get rolled to the side like a hidden door would and behind it multiple people were... hanging? Tied by their wrists with wolfsbane soaked ropes they were tied to metal grates that were against the walls and Liam had to cover his mouth with his free hand to keep a growl in when he saw Theo.

The other was paler than normal and had been beaten recently but they suspected he had stopped healing from the wolfsbane. There were a couple other people as well but they couldn't hear any other heartbeats and had to assume by their lack of movement and breathing that they had died.

"Oh my god.." Stiles whispered and Corey swallowed.

Derek glared at the hunters as they walked around and they saw Gerard, the one hunter that couldn't seem to die. "Now for someone who isn't even a real werewolf you show a lot of loyalty to their kind..." He mumbled and Theo huffed weakly while lifting his head slightly.

He was tired and didn't have the energy to keep his head up and stare at the cocky old man for long before he let it fall back to his chest with a sigh. "Let's see if you're more loyal to your coyote side." The man chuckled and a low growl left Theo.

"Bring the girl in." Gerard said with a sick grin and they looked at each other in worry, did they catch Malia? 

However it wasn't Malia which they were thankful for since she was the only coyote they knew however it was almost worse. It was a kid, only being 6 or 7 and she screamed while being dragged in by two armed men. Theo raised his head fast at the sound and Gerard laughed loudly before spraying him with a pressured water hose in the face and chest.

The chimera coughed sputtering water to the side as his bangs fell onto his forehead and water dripped down his face as he stared at the girl with wide eyes and.. fear. He openly showed fear on his face as he looked at her and the group in the room were so lost at what to do and how they could help without getting them all captured as well. The building had 50 or more guards if they just ambushed now they wouldn't make it out so they had to sit and wait and watch but it was so painful. 

"That's what triggers you isn't it? You can lower your head and bite your tongue, pretend you're still a heartless monster when I torture and kill other werewolves in front of you.. but coyotes make you upset?" Gerard teased and Theo glared at him as his chest heaved.

"Or... is it because she's a little girl? Do you have a problem with little girls? I heard a story about you and a girl.." Gerard smirked and Theo's heart thundered as his breath caught in this throat. It was a whole minute and 20 seconds before he took enough breath and Liam knew he was talking about his sister, he could smell the guilt and sadness pouring off the other.

"You don't care if they are human or coyote. You just don't like that it's a little girl that's going to get hurt.. that's going to die." Gerard teased and Theo tugged at the ropes burning his wrists as tears blurred his vision.

The men tied the girl up to the grate opposite from Theo and he stared at her hopelessly while she cried and looked back at him. 

"Do you have a family?" She asked while Gerard was on the other side of the room with his men getting ready.

Theo stared at her for a second and let his tears fall, "I did.. they were perfect." He smiled while he shook.

"Do you?" He asked and she smiled with tears going down her face. "Yeah..." She whispered.

Theo nodded and took a deep breath, "Just don't say anything no matter happens, stay quiet." He told her softly and she widened her eyes but nodded slowly.

"What is he doing?" Liam whispered and Scott and them looked at each other confused, "He's going to try to save her, he can't let her die like Tara." Stiles said and Corey felt his eyes burn as he was always emotional.

"Hey _Gerald_ or whatever! Get one of your butlers to roll your old ass over here." Theo snapped while fixing his posture and the others winced with wide eyes. Gerard stood straight and walked over to the man with a flat expression.

"What is this?" He asked and Theo rolled his eyes.

"It's called a conversation bet you didn't know I learned tricks when I with the dread doctors too. Give me a treat and i'll roll over for you." He winked and Scott widened his eyes while Derek gripped Liam tighter.

"Oh really? I'd like to see how you'd roll over when you're cooking over easy." He laughed and showed the remote in his hand that was connected to his wire grate.

"Get this number from what was her name? Kat.. no. Kate? Or I guess she got her tricks from you since you're the dad. Why do kids always turn out just as big of failures as their parents, she's actually even worse than you, no offense.. I guess the mother was a real hack job too." Theo smirked and Derek widened his eyes, Theo knew the family history? That wasn't going to end well..

"Oh no.." Scott whispered and Liam looked at them with concern and then back to see how Gerard's eyes had darkened and his entire body went stiff. 

"Don't you make the mistake of speaking my daughters name in front of me you pathetic lab rat. You're nothing but a failed experiment that turned into some freak mutt, an unwanted pound puppy that can't even get a pack because no one wants a murderous freak." He spat and Theo flinched.

"Takes on to know one." He bit back and they glared at each other.

"Probably why Allison couldn't join you... she never was a traitorous freak like you right?" He smiled and that pushed the button for him. He shouted and grabbed the remote and twisted the knob all the way to the highest volt before hitting on. 

Theo jerked his whole body spasming with the electrical currents and he coughed as the water on his body sizzled. "Oh.. you and.. Kate." He growled while spazzing. "Have the same... temper." He finished while jerking his head back as the pain of the electricity started getting too intense.

"Leave him to die... let's gut the girl." Gerard spat turning around.

Theo growled weakly as he saw them going toward the kid and jerked his wrists against the metal as hard as he could, the wolfsbane burning into his skin more but the electricity finally burning the rope enough to weaken it. 

As Gerard got up to the girl with a long silver dagger Theo snapped the ropes and fell off the grate smoking and growled loudly, "Don't fucking touch her." He hissed before tackling Gerard to the ground.

"Now." Scott said and they split and started fighting the guards in the room, hoping to keep it contained and if Gerard went down no warning could be sounded.

Subduing the guards in the room they kept them off of Theo and the girl who was still watching with wide and scared eyes. Theo beat Gerard until he dropped the dagger and threw it far away from him. With the man unconscious he forced his weak body to stand and used his claws to untie the girl. She fell into him and they tumbled to the floor but they didn't mind, Theo couldn't get up either way.

She cried and hugged him tightly while the others looked around the room and stared at the two in shock. "Thank you... Thank you so much." She sniffled and Theo just wrapped his arms around the girl with a weak smile on his face.

Girls were his trigger... he just couldn't let it happen again.

Scott took the girl and carried her out carefully while Liam helped Theo limp out and once they all finally made it outside to the cars the warning alarm sounded and they widened their eyes. "Let's go." Derek said and they all agreed.

Glad they took a police van that could fit them all in the back they all crowded in and left fast not wasting any time. Once inside the van the girl sat up front with Lydia and Mason and gave directions to where her pack stayed and their emergency location they would be at since they wouldn't be at home since Gerard found them.

Malia watched the girl with a soft wonder and found a coyote child that was loved by her parents heartwarming, realizing she might want to pass down half of her strength and abilities to her child to have one in the future. Holding Scott's hand she smiled and they sat together in peace and quiet. Corey whispered to Mason from behind him and talked to the kid as well being way too clingy to be far away meanwhile Derek sat in silence and watched the pack.

Theo leaned against the wall of the van with his eyes barely open as his exhaustion hit him from being there for weeks and not getting any chances to truly sleep or rest between beatings and torment. Liam frowned and brushed his thumb over the other's cheek which caused his eyes to flutter open and look at him.

"Hey Little Wolf." He smiled and Liam felt his heart clench at how tired he was but still trying to smile even with bloody teeth and clearly pain seeping over his body. "What hurts?" He asked and Theo frowned as Liam moved his hand to his heart.

"You can tell me, i'm here for you." Liam promised and Theo felt his cheeks blush under all the dirt and blood on him.

Leaning to the side he used Liam as a pillow and wrapped his arm around the beta's waist before sighing softly, his wrists were still a throbbing red since the wolfsbane would take some time to heal. "My body hurts.. everywhere.. but he knew I wouldn't be able to take seeing her hurt." He whispered wincing when his voice cracked.

Stiles watched the pair as did Scott and Malia from the corner of their eyes. 

"He was wrong, everything he did was wrong Theo." Liam whispered his hand moving and running through his hair.

"I was wrong too, everything I did was wrong... we're the same." He shuddered and held his breath to keep a sob in his chest and Liam frowned.

"That's bullshit." Liam said and Theo winced.

"Liam-"

"No. Fuck that. Fuck you're logic." He huffed and pulled him off his lap, looking at Theo and his bruised body and red eyes and glared at him as his heart hammered.

"He is disgusting, he won't listen to what anyone else says for anything or change anything about him no matter what happens in the world or the circumstances. He is narrow minded and cruel because it is fun to be cruel. He goes by the motto of hunting those who hunt him but he kills those who have never killed before because he is just power crazy and has a god complex and it makes him feel so belittled and angry that there are people, creatures, and life out there that are more powerful than him and there always will be. That isn't you." Liam said seriously while poking Theo in his chest.

Theo stared at him with wide stormy gray eyes that swirled with emotions and tears and thoughts and Liam could see his brain thinking and felt himself getting frustrated. "Do you remember when I got to Beacon Hills? You just described me." He said sadly and Stiles looked at his shoes, he hated that he felt bad for Theo.

"Yeah, you came to Beacon Hills on a power crave. You wanted to be a big bad Alpha and have all this power but god dammit Theo you had so many reasons behind it that aren't that hard to figure out because I took psychology as an elective and you're an open book!" Liam snapped and Derek smiled softly.

"I am not." Theo said with a look of hurt on his face.

"He wanted power because he is a little man that wanted to be the most powerful man in the world and didn't like anyone being above him." Liam said and it was quiet, there was no objection, maybe Gerard had some deeper phycological reason behind his power crazy problems but they never figured it out.

"You wanted to be an Alpha because you wanted to have a pack. You wanted to have a pack because you wanted to have a family again because the Dread Doctors manipulated and kidnapped you when you were a kid and stole you from your family and stole your life. Being raised by those freaky ass things would make anyone a little fucked up Theo and no you don't get excused for taking someone's life, especially not a family member but being lied to, and young, and manipulated and stockholm syndrome, those all play a huge part in it and why it isn't you being evil, it's you being a victim." Liam said seriously and Theo didn't even realize tears were pouring down his cheeks at a rapid pace.

"I could have just joined a pack, any pack and had a family. Ran away, joined this one and worked with you guys to defeat them like a good person would have but I was so power thirsty I tried to kill Scott to be an alpha." Theo cried and Liam gave him a sad smile.

"And that's fucked up but you know why you did that? You didn't have control over anything in your whole life and if you wanted a family you wanted to be the alpha because you wanted to control it, that made you feel safe and Theo I don't think you know what feeling safe is. I don't think you remember what it feels like to be safe or loved or happy." Liam said and Theo blinked staring at him.

"Happy?" He repeated and Stiles widened his eyes and moved to sit on the other side of the Chimera.

"Like when you skateboarded." He said and Theo blinked rapidly.

"Loved like when Liam cuddles you and you won't admit you like it." Scott smirks and Theo blushes.

"Safe like when you're in this van and you know none of us will let anything happen to you because you're pack." Mason said and Theo widened his eyes remembering Mason saying he'd never forgive him or let him in.

"You deserve this kid, everyone gets there chance to live, you got yours." Derek said with a smile and Theo pulled Stiles and Liam into a hug and cried softly.

Liam kissed his temple and Theo blushed nuzzling his cheek and leaning against him again. "Thank you." He said softly and laced his hands with the beta and the human.

He was happy, he was safe, and he was loved.

"... guys I hate to ruin this.. but we totally forgot Nolan on the roof." Lydia said while turning around with wide eyes and they all froze before bursting out laughing as Mason whipped a u-turn.

"This is the most dysfunctional rescue party i've ever seen." The kid mumbled and leaned back with a sigh.


End file.
